


Drink of the Day

by turonegerton



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Eggsy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turonegerton/pseuds/turonegerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Coffee Shop!AU in a long list of Coffee Shop-centered fanfics.<br/>In which Eggsy has bad timing, Roxy wins the "Best Friend of the Year" award, and Harry finds Eggsy adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quickie cause I just had to write one after I saw this [picture](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbevvfUw0O1qduyeio1_500.jpg)  
> Unbeta'd as always and I apologize for grammatical mistakes in advance cause I wrote this around midnight and my mind tends to ignore the English language rules when it's past 11pm.

The first time Eggsy sees Mr. Suit and Tie, he was crouched down outside in front of the café’s chalkboard sign, writing the recommended drink of the day. He doesn’t even realize the man standing behind him until he notices the shadow looming over the sign. He turns around with his customer-pleasing grin and says, “What can I do for you, bru…”

Only for his words to die down and him to be completely smitten with Mr. Suit and Tie. Not just over his physical looks (but let’s be real he’s bloody gorgeous and probably fit under that bespoke suit) but smitten in an “I-can-see-myself-spending-the-rest-of-my-life-with-him” way. Luckily the man of his dreams is a gentleman and ignores his dumbstruck face as he smiles back. He looks at the chalkboard sign, “Yes…Eggsy I’ll have your drink of the day. Unless of course, you’re still busy.”

Eggsy snaps out of his stupor and immediately stands up, noticing the height difference between them, “Nope, not at all definitely not. I’ll get started on your order immediately, feel free to wait inside Mr…”

“Ah excuse me! Where are my manners?” The man holds out his hand, “My name’s Harry.”

“Harry,” Eggsy tries out his name on his tongue, deciding it perfectly suits him. “Well Harry, like I said you can wait inside for your order if you want.”

He doesn’t dare look back when he goes to the counter and luckily he’s the only one working the mid-day lazy morning shift so no one else can see him stumbling over Harry’s coffee.

No one except Harry, which is still bad.

A few minutes later, Eggsy hands Harry his drink, letting his touch linger slightly longer than usual. He waits like an excited pup as Harry sips his coffee. “This tastes delightful Eggsy thank you,” Harry smiles then looks at his watch. “I would’ve loved to chat with you some more but I’m afraid I’ll be late for a meeting. Have a lovely day.”

As he watches Harry leave the café, Eggsy realizes he’s fucked.

***

Either he has the worst timing possible or the fates are against him.

“I’m serious Rox you should’ve seen him yesterday, he’s got those legs that could go on for miles,” Eggsy sighs as he prepares coffee for a customer.

Roxy shakes her head, “Honestly Eggsy if you’re so in love with him why don’t you ask him out already? Nothing’s ever stopped you from doing that before.”

“But he’s different!”

“Different how?”

“Out-of-my-league different.”

Roxy scoffs, “’Out of my league’ my ass. I remember you describing Charlie as such but then you said you liked a bit of a challenge.”

“Okay fine,” Eggsy hands her the coffee. “But what if he’s married?”

Roxy turns around to the counter, “I can assure you he’s not.”

Now it was Eggsy’s turn to scoff, “Don’t be stupid Roxy. A gorgeous man like him to be unmarried is literally impossible.”

“But there’s no ring in his finger,” Roxy says, quieter than a few seconds ago.

“Okay and how do you know that when you’ve never even seen him?” Eggsy rolls his eyes and starts on another order.

“Because I’m looking at him right now.”

“Liar.”

“Stylish hair, dark-rimmed glasses, wearing a fitting suit?”

“Fuck.”

Eggsy turns to Roxy only to find Harry waiting patiently across the counter. He smiles weakly and walks toward him, putting his hand on Roxy’s shoulder, “It’s okay Rox, I got it.”

Of course Roxy leaves but not without giving him a not-so-subtle wink and a nod towards Harry’s direction.

“Hi Harry,” he says rather breathless. “What can I do for you?”

However Harry’s face is filled with concern, “I hope I wasn’t bothering you with your girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Eggsy looks back. “Oh! You mean Roxy? Nah we weren’t doing anything important. And she’s not my girlfriend, she’s my best mate.” Eggsy thinks he sees Harry visibly relax out of relief but then again he’s biased.

“I see,” Harry says, smiling. “I was wondering if I can have the same drink you gave me yesterday? I think it’s on its way to becoming my favorite.”

Eggsy’s heart definitely does not flutter, “Of course. I’ll have it in a few.”

Eggsy hears Roxy snicker behind him and if Harry wasn’t on the other side of the counter waiting for his drink he would’ve punched Roxy in the shoulder by now. As soon as he hands Harry his drink Harry immediately apologizes saying something about being late for work. But before he leaves Harry also adds, “By the way, thank you for the compliment. It’s the first time someone described my legs like that.”

Roxy bursts into laughter as the door closes behind Harry and Eggsy’s sure there’s steam coming out of his head.

He wonders what he did to receive such cruelty from fate.

***

A few weeks later, Eggsy walks over to the café to find Roxy crouched down the chalkboard sign. He greets her as he goes over the counter to change into his uniform. Roxy joins him a few minutes later as they clean around the machines and some of the messier tables. The door opens, indicating their first customer. Roxy heads to the front and smiles, “Eggsy will be out with your drink.”

It’s no surprise that Harry arrives early, having done so regularly. He orders the same thing and at this point Eggsy can say his coffee order in his sleep. And with past weeks they’ve developed quick conversations between them, from their jobs to random happenings throughout the day. Unfortunately, Eggsy started to believe that there’s nothing more between them other than potential friendship. _At least it’s better than having no relationship at all_ , he thinks.

“I made your favorite,” Eggsy says with a wink.

“Thank you Eggsy,” Harry sips his coffee and hands him a piece of paper in return.

Eggsy gives him a questioning look, “What’s this for?”

“It’s my phone number.”

“What for?” Eggsy’s eyes widen like saucers.

Harry merely points to the chalkboard sign. Confused, Eggsy walks toward the sign, seeing the words “You give me your number” written in elegant handwriting. _Roxy_ , his brain supplies. _Of fucking course_. Eggsy sees Harry standing next to him chuckles embarrassingly, “Sorry about that. It’s just a joke Rox put on. You didn’t have to give me your phone number.”

“Nonsense, I’ve held it for too long. I was eventually going to give it to you so it might as well be now,” Harry clears his throat. “I’d like to ask you out on a date, if it’s alright with you.”

Much like the day they first met, Eggsy is dumbstruck. Harry sees this and quickly says, “Unless, of course I completely misunderstood in which case I-“

Harry doesn’t finish his sentence as Eggsy interrupts him with a quick, yet soft kiss. They part a few moments later, with Eggsy nodding, “Yeah that’d be great, going out on a date I mean. I’ll uh call you when I’m done with work.”

“Wonderful,” Harry grins. “I should get going, work and all that.”

He leaves Eggsy with another chaste kiss. Eggsy tastes a hint of vanilla in his lips that wasn’t there before.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always welcome on my [tumblr](turonegerton.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
